


Amortentia

by Arcbby23



Category: Harry Potter RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Minor Character Death, Multi, PREATH - Freeform, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcbby23/pseuds/Arcbby23
Summary: Christen and her friends return to Hogwarts after the worst summer of their lives. After dealing with an uneventful death they have to go through the trials and tribulations of losing one of their own. How do they get past it?“You ready Chris?”, Kelley says noticing her uneasiness.Christen takes a deep breath. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”





	1. Chapter 1

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Press,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

***

_Christen remembers receiving her letter as if it were yesterday. She remembers jumping up and down showing the handwritten letter to her muggle parents who were just as happy as she was. They were beyond delighted knowing that their daughter was going to a school that will allow her to express herself to her fullest extent. _

_She remembers the sorting hat being placed on her frizzy curly hair. Her heart was beating out of her chest as the sorting hat was thinking about which house to place her in for the next seven years. “Hmmm, quite the difficult one you are. Where to put you, hmm. Ah, yes! GRYFFINDOR!” The Gryffindor house cheered for their newcomer. Christen hopped off the chair and made her way to the Gryffindor table where she sat next to a girl around her age with light brown hair. _

_“Hi! I’m Sofia, Sofia Huerta” the young bold girl said as she stuck out her hand for Christen to shake._

_“Christen, Christen Press!” said Christen mimicking the other girl, reaching to shake her hand._

_“Nice to meet you Christen Press” Sofia gleamed “Let's stick together. You seem pretty cool!”_

****

Christen is pulled out of her memories when she notices that the car is put in park and both her parents start to unbuckle their seatbelts. “Alright Chris were here.” her dad says almost in a gloomy voice, knowing that they’re going to have to say goodbye to their daughter for a couple of months.

Once they placed all her luggage on the cart Christen was the first to break the somber silence. “C’ mon guys it’s my fourth year already. You should be used to these goodbyes” she joked.

Finally, her mom spoke up, “These goodbyes only get harder. Your father and I are going to miss you so much.”

“And I’m going to miss you both very much. I promise to write once a week,” Christen replied. 

She hugged both of her parents goodbye and made her way through King’s Cross Station. Coming to a halt right at the all too familiar Platform.

“Platform Nine and three quarters”, Christen said to herself stopping right between platforms nine and ten. “Well Khaleesi, you ready for another year?” Christen nervously asked her snowy white owl. 

She doesn’t know why she feels nervous she’s done this three times before. Maybe because this is the first year Christen will be without Sofia. The person who knew her like the back of her hand. Knew all of Christen’s secrets. Knew everything about her. Her best friend.

Christen took a deep breath, pushed her nerves aside and walked right into platform nine and three quarters.

It will always amaze Christen how magic works. One second she’s in the very dull King’s Cross Station and the next she’s at Hogwarts Express. 

As Christen walks through the crowds of families saying bye to their kids she scans the area for a familiar face hoping that she doesn’t have to board the train alone. Just as Christen was about to give up she comes to a stop when she spots a familiar freckled face. “O’hey O’Hara!” Christen smiles as she recites the pun both her and Sofia came up with when they first met Kelley O’Hara.

“PRESSY!!” Kelley squeals causing some stares their way but she could care less.

Christen pulls her into a long-overdue hug. “I missed you, Kells”

“I missed you more, Chris,'' Kelley says in a much calmer and sincere tone. When they pull apart Christen notices Kelley is looking at her up and down making Christen uncomfortable. “Yes? Is there something wrong?” she asks her friend. 

“Uhm yes, Chris you got hot! Look at you!”, Kelley replies in a shocked voice. 

“What are you talking about Kelley? I’ve always looked like this!”, Christen replies as she pretends to be offended. Kelley shakes her head “Psh, please. You aren’t wearing your glasses with those big lenses that make your eyes look ten times bigger than they are. Your curly hair isn’t frizzy like at all it is much more tamed” Kelley pauses for a moment, then whispers ”and you got an ass now!” 

Christen playfully shoves her, “Haha shut up, Kells. Let’s board before they leave without us.”

The truth was that Christen’s appearance did change. Over the summer her eye doctor recommended Lasik eye surgery making her vision 20/20 which got rid of the glasses she wore. Her change in hair came after she was so annoyed with the frizziness and she went to the store and bought tons of hair products, testing them and finally deciding on which product worked best for her hair. As far as changes to her body Christen can thank puberty and long runs around the block for that.

When they entered the train they searched for the first empty cabin. Walking through the train and passing cabins that were already occupied, Christen sees a few familiar faces and gives them her signature smile as she passes their cabins. Finally, she locks eyes for a second with the very well distinguished Slytherin with eyes the color of hot cocoa, sprinkled with specks of gold like mini marshmallows and soft light brown hair that stopped a little past her shoulders. Christen looks away almost immediately. 

Apparently, her friend also noticed that they just passed the cabin with the three popular Slytherin girls. “Tobin Heath, Alex Morgan, and Allie Long. Can’t wait to have classes with them this year.” Kelley said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. The train interrupts them when it whistles loudly signaling its departure. “Did you hear about Tobin’s father?” Kelley said as they finally reached an empty cabin. “No, what happened?” Christen replied eagerly. “He was sent to Azkaban over the summer. No one knows what for though.”, her friend says just above a whisper making sure none of the students passing by their cabin can’t hear their conversation.

“What? How does no one what he was sent to Azkaban for?”, she asks unbelievably.

“C’ mon Chris, the Heath family is loaded. Everyone knows they paid off the Daily Prophet and all those other news outlets to not run any stories about whatever happened.”,Kelley tells her. 

Christen doesn’t respond, instead, she gets lost in her thoughts about the famous Slytherin that is Tobin Heath. The first thing that comes to mind is how naturally attractive she is. It is so effortless she almost resentful of Tobin. And her eyes, the eyes that say so much yet show so little. She remembers when they locked eyes for the first time.

****

_ Christen walked into the very first class of her second year at Hogwarts. Looking for her best friend who promised she’d save her a seat if she arrived at class first.“Hey, Sof” Christen sighed taking her seat. _

_ “Hey, Christen! Why the long face?” Her best friend asks sincerely. _

_ Christen says annoyed, “Freaking. Alex. Morgan.” She pauses between every word to try and calm herself. “What happened?” _

_ “She threw those stink pellets at Kelley and me in the courtyard while we were eating lunch. It smelled horrible Sof, I lost my appetite” Christen complained. _

_ “Aw, Chris I’m sorry. Ignore her she’s not worth it” she said trying to calm Christen down a bit. Before Christen could reply professor Slughorn had started the lesson. _

_ “Good afternoon class my name is Professor Horace Slughorn. Welcome to Potions!” the professor introduced himself. He was an older man with his grey hair combed over and his blue eyes trying to make eye contact with every one of his new students as he greeted them. “As most of you know there are required textbooks for this cour-“ _

_ He was interrupted when the very old classroom door squeaked open revealing the hazel-eyed girl. As soon as she walked in Tobin and Christen made eye contact with each other. Her stare sent shivers down Christen’s spine. It only lasted a couple of seconds until Professor Slughorn spoke up. “Ah, Ms. Heath welcome normally I don’t accept tardiness but it is the first day so I’ll allow it just this once. Let’s not make it a habit” he says kindly. _

_ “Yes, sir” she huffs out and finds an empty seat across the room. _

_ When professor Slughorn dismisses class Sofia wastes no time to make her way over to where the Slytherin girl is sitting. “Sofia-wait-what are you doing?” Christen says trying to catch up to her friend. Instead of replying to her friend she reaches Tobin’s table who is packing up her notebook and laughing with other students. _

_ “Hey Heath”, Sofia says confidently. _

_ Tobin turns in their direction and catches Sofia’s annoyed look and Christen’s embarrassed look from over her friend's shoulder. “What Huerta? I’m busy.” Tobin says bothered that she was interrupted by the Gryffindor. _

_ “Tell your friend Alex to leave Kelley and Christen alone. Stink pellets? Really? What is she, a first-year?” Sofia questions her. “Sofia, relax it’s okay. It’s not a big deal” Christen says trying to calm her friend. _

_ “Yeah Huerta, relax” Tobin smirks “Save that energy for the pitch” _

_ Sofia just rolls her eyes and walks away from the conversation. Christen following behind her “Later, Press” Tobin adds as the girls are halfway out the door. _

_ “This quidditch game needs to come faster. I can’t wait to beat Slytherin.” Sofia says walking fast-paced to her next class. _

****

“Chris,” Kelley says pulling Christen from her thoughts.

“Yeah what’s up Kell?” Christen notices Kelley looks nervous to say what comes out of her mouth next.

“How are you? I mean after everything that happened?”

Christen sighs, she’s been asked the same question hundreds of times over the summer, she wanted to avoid this conversation at all costs but knows that she won’t be able to lie to her closest friend. 

“Okay, I guess. It’s been four months and I still want to pick up my phone and call her or text her about my day. Sometimes I still can’t believe it. Sofia. Our Sofia is gone.” Christen’s voice turns shaky “ I don’t know if I can do this without her”. 

Kelley nods understandably. Kelley whose demeanor is normally playful and bubbly now matches the tone of the conversation. “Yeah, I understand. I still can’t believe it either. It was always us three. I mean I know you both were closer to each other, but when we were together? We always had the best time.” She takes a moment to find her next words, “I know I’m no Sofia, but I’ll always be here for you okay? To talk about guys or girls with you or even just talk about your day. I’ll be by your side. Always Press.”

“Thanks, Kelley I needed that”, Christen says genuinely, looking out through the train window noticing the enormous castle where they will be spending the school year coming into view. She feels her nerves start to resurface.

“You ready Chris?”, Kelley says noticing her uneasiness.

Christen takes a deep breath. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what ya think :) my tumblr is xxayssaxx  
p.s. if you’re wondering about the title, it is named after the strongest love potion, Amortentia


	2. Chapter 2

When they reach the castle both girls gather their luggage and pets and head straight for their new dorm room to get settled in before dinner and the ceremony held at the beginning of the school year.  
Every dorm at Hogwarts is equipped with four different four-poster beds. Their beds are covered in the famous Gryffindor red and the same colored curtains covering the arched windows which lay between every bed. (Of course, each color of bed and curtains are different for every house.) Next to every bed is a nightstand and a trunk that lays the foot of the bed. The dorm walls are built out of stones that have been around since the middle ages and covering the creaky wooden floors is a large rug with Gryffindor’s emblematic animal, the lion, and its house colors, scarlet, and gold.

  
As both girls were unpacking catching up on their summer. Their attention moved to the thick wooden door that swings open revealing a blonde-haired girl whose hands are full of luggage.

“JULIE!!” Kelley squeals just like she did when she saw Christen again.  
“Ugh hey Kells” she grunts as Kelley engulfed her into a hug. “I literally saw you yesterday at Diagon Alley in Flourish and Blott’s when you were picking out your books.”  
“I know.”, Kelley says not letting go of her.  
Christen runs to join the girls in the group hug not wanting to miss out on the fun.  
“CHRISTEN!”, Julie yells as she pushes Kelley off her and reaches for the green-eyed girl. Christen laughs when she sees Kelley playfully roll her eyes and gives her friend a tight hug. “Hey, Jules! I missed you. How was your summer?”

The girls finished catching up and changed into their uniforms so they can head to Sorting Ceremony and then the dinner that follows. The uniform varied depending on preference and gender but today Christen’s uniform consisted of a plain white buttoned-up shirt, a house tie (red and gold in Christen’s case), a black skirt around knee-length, and black stockings. All students were required to wear black shoes and an open black robe with the students' house emblem on and respective color lining. She finished her look by letting her beautiful curls fall loosely.  
“Alright let’s head out!” Julie says and Kelley follows. Christen the last to leave makes her way to the door and turns around to the only empty bed in the room which should have been occupied by her best friend. She gives a sad smile and makes her way into the Great Hall to join the rest of the students.

When all the first years are assigned to their house dinner can finally begin. Halfway through dinner Christen hears her name being called from a few feet away, “Chris! Hey Christen!” When she turned around she’s met Malakai who’s walking up to her table. Malakai is an averaged height guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Christen always swore that he looked a little like Logan Lerman.  
“Malakai, hey what’s up?” Christen asks her ex-boyfriend. Christen and Malakai dated at the beginning of last school year and lasted about two months until they both agreed to just stay friends in the end. Since then Malakai still tries flirting with Christen every once in a while but she just laughs it off. He didn't take the breakup too hard knowing his charm always wins everyone over.  
The Hufflepuff speaks up after finally reaching her. “Those girls from Ravenclaw, Emily and Lindsey are throwing a welcome back party in the Forbidden Forest an hour after dinner ends.” he looks up to Christen’s friends “you guys should join it’ll be fun, everyone’s going .”  
“Sounds like fun, we’ll definitely be there” Christen agreed, needing a distraction from all the sadness in her life.  
“Wait, Emily? Emily Sonnet?” Kelley asks ignoring the question about the party.  
“Yeah! Anyway, I gotta go, see you there!” he says leaving but not before winking in Christen’s direction.  
Christen just looks away and notices her friends change in mood. “Kells? What is it?”  
“I can’t go to that party. I told myself to avoid Emily at all costs this school year.” Kelley says clearly super annoyed.  
Julie chimes in, “What why?”  
“Our families are close and she and her family were over for dinner one night and things with Emily- they just- well one thing led to another and we” she used a cough to hide what she was about to say next “hadsex.”  
“YOU WHAT?!” both girls listening yelled at the same time.  
“Oh my god shut up, will you! We had sex. And she wanted to talk about what happened but I never reached back out to her...”  
“You ghosted her?! Kells that’s a low blow..”, Christen shakes her head.  
“Not purposefully it all just happened so fast. I just didn’t want things to be weird between us. We’ve known each other our whole lives. I didn’t want it to be awkward I guess.” Kelley says looking over to the Ravenclaw table where she sees the blonde-haired girl. When they make eye contact she looks away quickly “We’re definitely not going to that party” she finishes.  
“Kelley you and I both know we could use this party to loosen up before the school year.” Christen tries to convince her.  
Kelley thinks about it for a moment knowing that she and Christen could enjoy themselves just for a night. Also, Kelley can never truly turn down a good party. “Alright fine! But if it’s lame then we’re leaving as soon as possible.”  
“Yesss! Let’s go get changed” Christen says happily. As they walk towards the Great Hall doors Christen gets a sudden urge to look back over her shoulder feeling a gaze of someone. When she does she’s met with the same hazel eyes she came in contact within the train. She notices Tobin’s smirk and it sends shivers down Christen’s spine. She turns her head back in the direction in which she was going and makes her way through the doors and follows her friends to the Gryffindor common room.

Christen settles on wearing an old oversized wool Gryffindor sweater that she picked out at The Junk Shop in Diagon Alley, black leggings, and white sneakers complete her evening look.  
The three friends make their way towards the Forbidden Forest shoulder to shoulder sticking close as the nighttime fall weather starts to settle in. The closer they get, the louder the music plays and they start to see the light of the bonfire illuminating the dark forest.  
“Well well well...” the girls stop at the familiar Slytherin voice that belongs to the well known Tobin Heath. When the three Gryffindors turn around they’re faced with Alex, Tobin, and Allie. “It’s good to see you girls,” Tobin says to them but only while looking at Christen.  
“What now Heath?” Kelley says annoyed.  
“We just wanted to say that we heard abou-“ Tobin gets interrupted by Christen knowing this conversation was going to lead to Sofia’s death and she wanted to think about anything but that right now.  
“Look Tobin we have a party we’d like to get to so if you don’t mind...”, she says gesturing towards the direction the music was coming from.  
All the girls seemed to be shocked by Christen’s comment. She’s normally very quiet around Tobin, too shy to say anything that’ll make her look foolish but right now she just wants to have a great time with her friends.  
“Woah feisty” Allie chuckles at Christen’s comment.  
“You sure you were put into the right house Christen? You’d fit perfectly into the Slytherin house”, Alex says sarcastically.  
All Christen can do is shake her head and roll her eyes.  
“Okay, Christen” Tobin nods understandably “we will leave you all alone. Let’s go party girls.”  
Once they finally walk off Julie is the first to break the silence. “Okay is it me or was Tobin Heath totally checking you out?” she jokes.  
“Shut up JJ” Christen giggles “c' mon let’s go.”  
When the three girls finally reach the party they are met with blaring music and the large bonfire that was charmed as it changed different colors to the rhythm of the music. As they walk through the crowd Christen notices that mostly everyone at the party is either tipsy or drunk.  
After looking at how many students are here Christen is grateful that this party is outside in the middle of the forest because she knows if it was in the castle they would be caught in an instant. Christen continues to follow her friends through the crowd until she feels a hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey, almost thought you weren't going to make it!” Malakai yells through the music.  
“Of course! I told you I would be here” she says just as loud.  
“Let’s get to the table so we can get you a drink. Maybe we can play a round of butterbeer pong!”  
When they finally reach the table Christen notices alcohol that you only see in the wizarding world. It is full of drinks like Berry Ocky Rot, Beetle Berry Whiskey, and of course Butterbeer. Normally she would reach for the butterbeer which had a very slight alcoholic content, but she ends up going for something a little stronger and serves herself half a cup of Berry Ocky Rot. She grimaces at the taste when it first hits her tongue forgetting how strong the taste was.  
The whole time Malakai was staring at her with his flirtatious smirk clearly a little tipsy seeming how his eyes have a glossy coat over them. When Cristen notices she finally speaks up “What are you staring at?” taking another sip of the drink  
Without any hesitation, Malakai courageously asks, “Do you ever miss us? Like as a couple? We were so good together Chris.”  
Christen knows that the last thing on her mind is a relationship with him. She was always anxious dating Malakai because his father was head of Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes at the Ministry of Magic. He was very well known throughout the wizarding world. She felt like she had to live up to a lot of expectations and keep a certain reputation. Aside from his father Christen felt if a romantic relationship wouldn't have gotten the way, he could have been one of her closest friends.  
She shifts uncomfortably trying to find the right words to let him down easily but he can take her silence as an answer.  
“Actually, sorry I don't even know what I'm saying. I've been drinking so I don't know what's even coming out of my mouth right now. How about a round of pong?”  
“Now that sounds like fun,” Christen says, grateful that the conversation has shifted onto something else.  
“You’re going down Press!” he challenges.  
“We’ll see about that!”

Christen ends up losing terribly to Malakai in butterbeer pong, and suddenly wishes she hadn't served a drink so strong because she’s feeling the buzz.

“Hey Malakai, I think I'm gonna go look for Kells and Lys, see what they're up to,” she tells him not wanting to go through another round of this game again. “Sure thing, see you around!” he says walking away, disappearing into the crowd.  
When Christen is about to head into the crowd as well she hears the sound of a twig snapping in the abyss of trees. She turns her head in the direction of where the sound came from and sees nothing but darkness. Instead of ignoring the sound, her inquisitive instincts kick in and she decides to investigate the noise. As she walks slowly further and further into the forest, nothing seems out of the ordinary. After finding nothing, she decides to head back until she suddenly feels the weather drop and she can see her hot breath come out of her mouth like smoke. As she turns around to run back to the party she stops in her tracks seeing a dark-hooded figure right in front of her. No eyes, decayed hands, muddy looking, Christen knows exactly what this creature is.  
“Shit, a dementor,” she whispers to herself.  
Before she can pull out her wand to execute the Patronus spell she had learned in her Defence Against the Dark Arts class the dementor is already performing its deadly kiss that sucks out the soul of its victims.  
_“You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no...anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just — exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever.”_ Christen remembers Professor Lupin’s lesson over a dementor's kiss as if it yesterday and now it's happening to her.

With every second that passes Christen feels bits and pieces of her soul withering away. Emptiness starts to fill her mind. She feels herself trying to fight for air. Her eyelids get heavier and heavier...

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” are the last words Christen hears before she feels her body hit the ground and loses complete continuous.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :)  



	3. Chapter 3

When Christen comes to the first feeling that overcomes her is warmth. It sends chills through her body because the last thing she remembers is feeling so empty and cold. When she flutters her eyes open and notices several medical beds lined up on both sides of the wall. She instantly recognizes that she's in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

She’s only familiar with this room because of the time she was a first-year and had her very first flying lesson...

***

_ Christen and Sofia rushed down to the lawn just before the forbidden forest to their first flying lesson. When the got there they realized that there were brooms laid on the grass waiting to be flown. The girls were the last of the group to arrive and once they did Madam Hooch finally started her lesson. _

_ “Okay everyone, go stand by a broomstick. Let’s go.” she snapped her fingers. _

_ Once all the kids stood by their broomstick she continued. “Now this is the easy part. Stick your right hand over your broom and say Up!” _

_ “Up!” _

_ “Up!” _

_ “Up!” kids shouted all over the place. _

_ “UP!” Sofia shouted and once she did her broom flew straight up into her hand and she smirked and looked over at Christen. “Focus Chris, you got this” _

_ Christen already annoyed rolled her eyes, sighed, and said “UP!” and her broom flew up but instead of landing in her hand liked Sofia’s did, it completely missed and hit her right in the face. _

_ “Oof! Owwww!” she put her and straight to her nose feeling something warm travel onto her lips. _

_ Madam Hooch witnessing everything that just happened rushed to Christen’s side. “Oh dear, are you alright?” _

_ Christen grunts in pain, “Is just a regular nose bleed supposed to hurt this bad?” _

_ Madam Hooch examined the girls face .“Sorry hun, by the looks of it, you got yourself a broken nose. Miss Huerta since you already got the hang of this why don't you escort Miss Press here to the hospital wing.” _

_ When they got to the hospital wing Madam Poppy Pomfrey told Christen that she did indeed suffer from a broken nose. _

_ After letting out a painful cry when Madam Pomfrey realigned her nose using the Episkey charm (A charm that heals minor injuries) Christen laid on the hospital bed sucking on a lollipop that the nurse gave her for being such a good patient. She was also using her other hand to ice her nose to reduce swelling and bruising. _

_ Sofia who never left her side takes in the sight and says “You’re such a baby.” _

_ “I don't care. I'm never touching a broomstick again.” Christen says stubbornly. _

****

Christen smiles at the memory of her and Sofia. She sits up and suddenly feels dizzy and brings her hand up to her temple but winces at the pain.

“Oh careful dear, I just got you stitched up!” Madam Pomfrey says walking closer to her bed. “When you fell, your head hit a rock and gave you a pretty deep cut. Small but deep.”

“Wait what happened?” Christen says still unsure of the events that took place.

“You were attacked by a dementor!” she shuddered. “There weren't supposed to be any of those god awful creatures on school grounds, but I guess you were the unfortunate one who came upon one.”

“A dementor’s kiss is practically fatal...How am I even here right now?” Christen askes confused still trying to remember what happened in the forest.

“Well I hate to say this but if it weren't for Miss Heath you wouldn't be with us right now” Madam Pomfrey confesses.

“Miss Heath? As in Tobin Heath?” she says taken aback

Before Madam Pomfrey can answer the wooden doors swing open and Kelley and Julie come running in but stop when they see Christen sitting up in her bed awake and well. “Oh my god, Chris what the hell! You scared the shit out of us!” Julie says with a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, we came as soon as we heard! What happened? One minute I see you playing butterbeer pong with Malakai next you're M.I.A” Kelley panted.

“Sorry Kells, I'm still trying to remember what even happened. I just remember going into the forest because I heard somethi-”

“Who goes deep into the forest by themselves?!” Kelley interrupts.

Julie looks over to Kelley, “Well to be fair, Kelley you also went after you agreed to meet Emily out there..” 

Christen looks at Kelley with questioning eyes and Kelley is looking over at Julie and is mentally beating her up. “That is not important!” she turns her attention back to Christen “Nothing happened to me, you almost died!” Kelley countered.

“We’re just glad you're okay Chris. We were really worried”

“I know Jules, I’m sorry I’m here though, I'm fine,” Christen says trying to lighten the mood “Just a little bump on the head”

Both of her friends smile sympathetically at her. “Hey, did you know it was Tobin, who saved me?” Christen says still surprised that it was the Slytherin who was known to have such a cold heart was the one who came to her rescue.

“Yeah actually, she told us right after she carried you here,” Julie says

“Wait…. Were you meeting Tobin in the woods? Chris how drunk were you?” Kelley questioned.

“What? No! I was trying to tell you I heard something and I went to check what it was but I don't remember anything afterwards…” 

Their attention shifts to Madam Pomfrey picking up a clipboard from the foot of the hospital bed that Christen lays on and flips through the papers. “Alright Miss Press, you’re on strict bed rest until classes start back up. Your friends here can help you to your dorm. Get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids!”

During that weekend Christen followed doctors orders and only got up to shower and use the bathroom. Kelley and Julie always came back with food when they went to the Great Hall for their meals. On Sunday afternoon Christen is making her way back to her room from the hospital wing after a quick check-up.

Christen is deep in her thoughts thinking about the first day of classes starting up the next day as she turns the corner of the hall, she didn’t even see the figure in front of her before it’s too late. 

Before she could fall back from the impact of the bump Tobin immediately reaches her hands out to Christen’s waist to catch her from falling.

“Whoa, sorry I-” Tobin says right as Christen says “Oh my god I’m so sor-” 

Green eyes meet light brown ones and Christen can't bring herself to look away.

Tobin finally realizes that her hands are still holding Christen’s waist securely and she finally lets go of her.

“I- Uhm- You’re okay” Tobin stutters out and refers to the small cut on the side of Christen’s head.

“Oh yeah, I just got back from a check-up.” 

Both girls just stand in the awkward silence hoping someone or something will interrupt them. 

“I should get-”

“Thank you. I heard you were the one who saved me so thank you.” Christen manages to say.

“I saw you walking into the forest by yourself. I was going to apologize for our little run in before the party but I definitely was not expecting to see that dementor.” Tobin says nervously.

“Well thank you again. I owe you, really Tobin.” Christen smiles genuinely.

“No problem. Uhm I should really get going I have quidditch practice.” Tobin says picking up her broom and starts walking backward giving Christen her famous smirk.

When Tobin is completely out of sight Christen is still standing there smiling to herself.

“Is she like ten times more attractive this year or did I just hit my head that hard,” she mutters to herself.

When Christen makes it back to her dorm Kelley is laying on her bed with her arms crossed behind her head and legs crossed over each other.

“O’hey O’Hara, deep in your thoughts?” Christen says shutting the door behind her.

Kelly looks up to where Christen just walked in “Huh? Oh uhm yeah.” She says clearly bothered.

“Woah Kells, are you okay?”  
“No! School officially starts tomorrow and I already broke my ‘Don't talk to Emily rule’. It didn't even take a full twenty-four hours!” She puts her hands over her face embarrassed. 

“Maybe she put some kind of spell on me” Kelley grumbles to herself.

“Don't be ridiculous Kelley. Why is it such a big deal that you like her?” Christen questions

“Because I'm Kelley O’Hara, girls like me not the other way around!”

Christen rolls her eyes at Kelley’s comment “Maybe instead of sucking each others faces you guys can talk and see where you stand. She couldn't stop staring at you all through dinner and the party.”

“I know I need to if not it’s going to distract me from classes and games. Thanks, Chris- Oh that reminds me you were with Malikai the entire night of the party is there still something going on?” Kelley asks raising her eyebrows.

“No no no, just friends. You know how much being in a relationship with him stressed me out.” Christen says laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. 

“I can set you up with this girl I met at the party. She is a Hufflepuff, so she’s loyal-” 

“I'm more than capable of finding someone myself you know” Christen interrupts.

“Just trying to help” Kelley raises her hands defensively “I know you are, but I saw a certain Slytherin whose last name is Heath eyeing you and trust me you do not want to get involved with her.” Kelley points out.

Christen laughs nervously “Yeah don't worry about her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading every week on Fridays so be on the lookout!  
lmk if you're enjoying the story so far :)   
catch me on Tumblr at xxayssaxx !


	4. Chapter 4

Christen wakes up bright and early for her first day of classes. She tiptoes around the dorm not wanting to wake her sleeping roommates but fails miserably when her several hundred-page Potions book slips off her bed making a loud thud. 

“Shit!” Christen jumps at the sound and looks immediately at her roommates hoping she didn't wake them, but of course, Kelley is sleeping soundly but Julie is the one who stirs awake. Her head comes up slowly and her blonde hair is all over her face. She looks at Christen then looks out the window seeing the morning sun hasn’t fully risen.

“Seriously Chris, the sun isn't even out yet.” Julie groans laying back down. 

“Sorry JJ, go back to bed I can wake you up for breakfast,” Christen says in a hushed tone.

“It’s okay I should probably get up anyway. You know how long it takes me to get ready,” Julie stretches and looks over at Kelley peacefully. She turns to Christen with a mischievous grin and reaches over the side of her bed to her nightstand to grab her wand.

“Julie don't even think about it! She's going to be so mad.” Christen counters.

“She’ll get over it” Julie shrugs her shoulders. She moves her wand around in a swift motion to cast the Levicorpus jinx on her roommate. A jinx that sends the initial target in the air by their ankles. In a split second Kelley is hanging upside down and her eyes shoot open. 

“HOLY SHIT!” she yelped. 

“Did someone order a wake-up call?” Julie asks sarcastically.

“LET ME DOWN!” Kelley demanded. Kelley’s face starts to turn red from the blood rushing to her head and her arms swinging around frantically.

Although Christen had tried to stop Julie at first she is bent over laughing taking in the sight of her friends and the ruckus they’re causing so early in the morning. It’s times like this when she misses Sofia. Her life would be so complete if Sofia were here with the rest of her closest friends. 

Finally, Julie releases Kelley and as soon as she lands back on her bed she's already jumping over to Julie's bed tackling her playfully.

There was really no point in Christen waking up early for breakfast because by the time all three girls were in their designated uniforms with hair and makeup done for their first day they were walking into the Great Hall several minutes after breakfast had been served. As the girls were eating what was still left from breakfast they started comparing schedules to see which classes they had together. Unfortunately, Christen didn't have a class with both of them together but did have a few with them separately. Kelley held out hers and Christen’s schedules side by side and glanced between the two. “Hey Chris, I think they messed up your schedule. You have an extra free period.” Kelley’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“Actually it’s technically not a free period. I aced every assignment and exam in Charms last year that Professor Flitwick asked me to tutor students. I’m technically getting credit for it.” Christen casually shared while reaching for the last cinnamon roll.

“Alright friends,” Julie says standing up taking one last big gulp of her coffee “I gotta go, my class is all the way across the castle.” 

Kelley shoots up as well “Yeah same I have to meet my uhm- friend before class.” 

Both Christen and Julie roll their eyes at Kelley’s not so subtle attempt to hide the fact that she's meeting Emily. “See ya at lunch!” 

****

Christen’s classes go by smoothly and she's already ahead in most of the readings for each of the classes. Her last class of the day is Astronomy which does not take place until dusk. Christen arrives at the top-most level of the tower to go to her Astronomy class.

When she arrives the first thing that catches her eyes is captivating light-brown hair. She doesn't even have to have her turn around to know that its Tobin. There's an empty seat next to her and Christen debates on sitting next to her but immediately decides against it knowing how awkward their encounter was the day before so she decides on the empty seat in front of the class. To get to the front of the class she passes right by Tobin and she immediately feels the Slytherin's gaze on her. Too nervous to look back christen just shifts uncomfortably in her seat suddenly regretting the seat she chose. 

Christen can hardly pay attention to the introduction the Professor has presented until she claps her hand together to get the class' attention “Now that we’ve discussed the course expectations I will pair you all with your partner. Remember this is your partner for the rest of the semester, so try not to get on each other's nerves in the first couple of weeks”

She picks up a piece of paper and starts reading the partners out loud.

“Zacharias Smith and Kaitie Bell”

“Samantha Mewis and Crystal Dunn”

_ Please anyone but her, please. _Christen thinks to herself

“Christen Press and Megan Rapinoe”

She lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. If Tobin hadn't been on her friend's bad side she might’ve not been so worked up over her, but both Julie and Kelley despise Tobin. They really didn't know her outside of quidditch just rumors they've heard going around, but on the pitch she was ruthless and an extremely gifted seeker and when a Slytherin has that much talent it is a Gryfindor’s natural instinct to have animosity towards them. 

Christen is gathering up her notebook and textbook to go sit by Megan when Professor Sinistra interrupts her thoughts “Oh my apologies I read that wrong. Miss Press your partner is actually Miss Heath.”

Her breath catches in her throat and she looks back at Tobin smiling shyly at her. She continues to gather her stuff and apprehensively walks toward the empty seat next to Tobin. Christen makes sure to sit on the very edge of her chair furthest from the Slytherin. She knows she's being dramatic, but she also knows that Tobin has a very captivating enamor and if Christen isn't careful she can easily fall into the trap. 

Tobin leans over to Christen “You can relax. I don't bite.” she whispers

Christen huffs out and rolls her eyes.

“Shh, the professor is speaking” Christen whispers back.

Tobin chuckles and turns her attention to the front of the class. The whole class period Christen was jotting down notes and would notice that the Slytherin was sitting with her head resting on her hands dozing off. Finally, the professor dismisses everyone and Christen slams her book shut to wake Tobin. 

Tobin shoots up and looks around noticing kids walking out and she starts to gather her stuff.

“You know if we're going to be partners you're going to need to stay awake during class. I can't do all the work” Christen crosses her arms over her chest

“Yeah, I just dozed off. No biggie. Its the first day I didn't miss much.” Tobin stretches her arms out and starts to put her books in her bag.

“If you didn't miss much then what constellation were we assigned?” Christen gives her a pointed look.

“I don't know? Orion?”

“Uh, yes actually. How did you- Nevermind! Just try not to fall asleep next class, I’m a straight O (Outstanding) student and I would like to keep it that way” Christen says throwing her bag over her shoulder.

“So am I. So we’ll be fine” Tobin rolls her eyes. 

Christen isn't surprised by that. She’s beautiful, rich, of course, she's smart as well. 

“Well still. Save your Z’s till after class.” 

“God I can't believe you have to be my partner until the end of the year,” Tobin mutters just loud enough For Christen to hear then walks out of the room.

“Right back at you!” Christen yells out. 

“I really need to work on my comebacks,” she says to herself.

Although she was breathtaking the littlest things she did got under Christen's skin and her patience with her was already wearing thin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a shorter chapter, but I promise preath is otw! I don't wanna rush the relationship. I like writing that whole buildup and what not haha  
also im uploading this after a long day of doing hw so if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes pls lmk  
Thanks for reading! Ask or message me on Tumblr at xxayssaxx :)


End file.
